1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for inputting instruction, portable electronic device and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, functions that can be performed on smart phones have become more and more. Generally, if a user wants to issue an operating instruction to a smart phone, the user typically views icons or texts displayed on a touch screen of the smart phone so as to control the smart phone to perform a corresponding function module by way of the displayed symbols or texts. For instance, the user may control the smart phone to unlock the touch screen by dragging an unlock icon displayed on the touch screen. In other words, the user of the smart phone always has to look at the touch screen for effectively operating the smart phone, which results in inconvenience of using the smart phone.
Specifically, for the user of the smart phone, who is often too busy to distract to view the smart phone, relying on the icons or texts displayed on the touch screen to issue the operating instructions is quite inapplicable.